Hetaloid x Reader
by littlekittyblair
Summary: As if there aren't enough of these already, oh well These lil' stories are the product of my bored mind 3 I hope they're good enough Sorry, no smut, loves Rated T for foul language...xD That's it. If I plan on putting something in a specific chapter, I will warn you there.
1. France x Reader

I sighed walking home from school. High school is fun and all, but the fact that over half the male population at my school fawns over me all day is irritating. Thanks to that, I have very few friends, and even some of them are jealous. Honestly I find jealousy, unless there is a really good reason for having it, really petty. I've never had an actual long lasting boyfriend because every date I've ever been on, the guys just want to get inside my pants so they can brag to all of their stupid friends. It's annoying and I hate it. I've even had bets placed on the guy I was going out with to see how fast some other loser could make me dump him, which is why I don't even do that anymore. Have a boyfriend, anyways.  
>Of course, they are hormonal teenagers, and I have a large chest in which I wish I didn't. It's annoying to run and do any sports, which are something I really love doing! If I could transport to an anime world I would be so much happier! Of course, not just any anime. Oh-no, I want to go to Hetalia! It's my favorite anime! Of course, there are these really awesome but really expensive Hetaloids that almost no one can afford unless you call during the commercials. If you do that, then you get the price cut down 75%, depending on the Hetaloid. For the Axis and Allies It's $5,000 knocked down to $375, Prussia, Canada, and characters like that are $3,500 knocked down to $262.50, and the rarely shown characters (Egypt and co.) are $2,700 knocked down to $202.50. And since the commercials are so rarely shown, and really short (only lasting 40 seconds, can you believe that?!) and they also pop up really randomly so no one is ever prepared, anyways, it's usually only the people with money to just toss aside and forget about it are the ones who have Hetaloids.<br>Getting home I opened the door and figured I'd just go take a bath and take a nap. I finished my homework at school so maybe after a couple hour nap I can watch some Hetalia and then draw a bit before going to bed.  
>Heading up to my room I passed by the crate and went to my dresser to get my pajamas. Wait. A. Minute.<br>CRATE?!  
>I quickly turned and saw that, yes, I was right. There is a large crate in my room that reads in large letters ' HETALOID company'. Hetaloid? This is a prank right? Right? Anyways, I snatched the note that I saw taped on and read it. Then re-read it, and re-read it at least another 7 times. So this is what I under stand now. My mother was upset about all the guys hitting on me, so she got me a hot android to protect me? This is both my dream come true, and my worst nightmare. I wonder who she got? Maybe America...oh but if it's for stopping those guys could it be Russia or Sweden? Turkey? Whoever it is, I need to open this crate, because I want to see the hot guy before dying of a fangasm.<br>I crabbed the crow bar that I have and opened the front of the crate. The crowbar slipped from my hands and hit my toe, which hurt, but not enough to do anything at the moment. I can't believe it. So...France is supposed to help me from about 250 perverted hormone-driven teenage guys? Tell me how that seriously works out? Not that I'm not glad, I absolutely ADORE France. In fact my grin could put Jeff the killer to shame! I quickly grabbed the manual on how to wake him up. Okay, the directions are simple. Either make a French gourmet meal and present it to him in a mature fashion, I stuck with saying the other option, which was: "Bonjour, bienvenue à ma maison. S'il vous plaît se réveiller pour que je puisse me présenter." (or: Hello, welcome to my home. Please wake up so I can introduce myself.)  
>The France Hetaloid opened his eyes and smiled down at me "Bonjour mademoiselle, I am France, but you may call me Frances. Are you my Master" He handed me a surprisingly fresh rose and winked. My face reddened quickly and I stuttered a bit,<br>"H-hi Frances. My name is y/n and you could say that...just please don't call me Master...it's a little awkward.."  
>He chuckled a bit " As you wish, yn."

-Time Skip-

France has been at my house for about three months and I think I've actually developed quite a large crush on him. I don't know how to say anything though and it doesn't help with how much he flirts when we're at the store. I know I'm not as mature as the other women, being only 17 and all, but he doesn't have to do it right in front of me! And if he's the country of love, why can't he just see how much I like him? Does he know and think it's some kids stupid crush? I'm not that much younger than him you know! Only...9 years...  
>Well point being, I don't see how I can get him to see me as a person to be interested in, although, one problem had been partially stopped. Only about 50 guys at my school are hitting on me, because in their strange teenage boy minds they think they can beat the hot frenchie when it comes to getting my interest. Sorry to disappoint, but there's no way that's happening.<br>I sighed as we walked to the store to buy some ingredients for the gourmet French food Frances said he was going to make for me for my birthday tomorrow. Yep, I'm turning 18 tomorrow. Unfortunately, I don't graduate for another 5 months. Ugh.  
>"Oh but quite contrary, you are quite a belle femme~" I heard France say. I turned around and he's still flirting with the same woman that he has been for the past five minutes. She smiled and blushed.<br>"Th-thank you...you're too sweet." then the woman looked at me curiously and I just huffed and walked off. Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabaka! I screamed to myself in my messed up and confused brain. Then wiping off a few stray tears I looked at the list of ingredients. I couldn't even read them! How could he just write everything in French?! I looked back at him and the woman, great, they're still talking. Sighing, I went over to the bench that was close by, and sat down. I might as well just leave if they're going to flirt all night. It's annoying that he won't even help me get the ingredients for the food he's supposed to cook tomorrow. Stupid Frenchie. Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!  
>"I'm sorry bella fille, did I make you wait long?"<br>"No. Not at all." I muttered looking at the ground and standing up. "Let's just go get the ingredients. I would have bought them already, but I don't understand French.  
>"Je suis désolé, I guess I forgot." France said chuckling.<br>"I guess so." I mumbled, now glaring at the ground.  
>*Time skip brought to you by roses and naked France*<br>Two reasons I hate my life. My mom won't be there tomorrow, which means I'm alone with France all day for my birthday, and simple. I'm alone with France all day.  
>Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have a giant crush - and possibly actually just plain be in love- but no, instead I'm going to have to endure the fact that France sees nothing in me besides us being good friends. And I'm going to end up messing tomorrow up by probably being clumsy and dropping the food, or doing something else really embarrassing. I'm so depressed right now I could cry.<br>*Birthday brought to you by the Iggy-brows*  
>"Happy birthday yn." France said opening my door. I just mumbled a slurred 'Go away' and crushed the pillow over my face. I just want today to be over with right now. "Come one bella fille, get up." He said coming over and sitting next to me. He started rubbing my shoulder "It's your 18th birthday, you can't just sleep all day."  
>"And who said I can't?"I asked peeking out from under my pillow and glaring out my window. "I don't want to get up." Besides that, I can't get up with only a large shirt and underwear on in front of him! That would be too embarrassing.<br>France chuckled again "Well, I guess I have no choice then." He then proceeded to quickly remove my blanket and pick me up bridal style. I squeaked and tried to get away, but France's grip was too tight.  
>"Let me go!" I yelled, struggling harder.<br>He put his face closer to mine "Is that really what you want though?" I blushed brighter at the seductive tone in his whisper. My heartbeat accelerated and I had to hide me face behind my hands. "N-no...but..."  
>"Yes?" He asked, using the same tone "What is it belle?"<br>I couldn't contain it...my feelings just poured out "I think-no I-I'm sure of it now, I love you. But of course there's no way you think the same way...you probably forgot about me yesterday in the store when you and that woman were flirting. She's much more mature than I am after all." And what seemed almost instantaneously, I was on my bed and France had pinned my wrists above my head. And was he...blushing? "Fr-Frances what are you..." he leaned in and kissed me, shutting me up. Oh god...is this real? It has to be a dream...right?  
>I was disappointed when he pulled away, I whined, and then blushed in embarrassment.<br>"I love you too y/n." France said smiling, then kissed me again those high school boys definitely do not have anything on the country of love.  
>This is the best birthday I've ever had.<p> 


	2. Russia x Reader

Wait. Why were they leaving? I glared at my parents "B-but why?!" oh my god. This can't be happening. They sighed.  
>"I'm sorry yn but...we need to go now. Goodbye sweetheart." and with that...gone. Leaving the human sized crate as their parting gift. what was in it? To hell if I know. Hell...I don't even care! whatever it is I don't care. I can't believe they would do this to me. Now there would be no one but whatever's in this crate here to comfort me when I return home after...things. It happens everyday...I'm bullied. My parents know but...I never tell them who it is. I can't. If I did...the bastard swore he would kill me. Stupid...stupid jerk I hate him.  
>I looked at the crate again, my curiosity was actually starting to peak...what could it be? It's quite large...and my parents had been too rushed to tell me...oh my...I really need to-no. Stop. ugh..just go to bed and prepare for tomorrow. Yeah..do that.<br>I went to my room and stared at the bed for the longest time, for no reason, really. I just had nothing else to do-and I'm nowhere near needing to go to bed...or nowhere near even feeling tired. I rolled my eyes and decided to just get it all done with, get it done with, curl up with a nice book and try to keep my mind off that crate downstairs. after all, who knew what was in it. It could be quite literally anything, if my parents have ANYTHING to do with getting it. anyways...I went to my bathroom, got into my pajamas, brushed my teeth, hair, did anything else I needed to and came out, grabbing my favorite book before jumping onto my bed and flopping back with a heavy sigh.  
>After a good half an hour of not managing to get very far into the chapter I was on, I set the book down on the bottom of the bed and went back to the kitchen to make a quick dinner.<br>The dinner was something average-or average for something you want in only a few minutes. So once that was finished, I ate, and decided to go in and look at the crate. after all, couldn't hold my curiosity back much longer, now could I?  
>After looking around, I noticed something that would help me open the door, great! How useful to have a fucking stick and not a crow bar. I groaned and crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes at the crate. My stupid parents could have at least left me with something to open this damned crate. But no, of course they didn't. They just love making my life harder sometimes, don't they?<br>It was a good twenty minutes later that I finally got a crowbar from one of my neighbors. I promised I wouldn't have it for long so I got right to prying open the large thing in front of me. It took a few, but finally the front of it was down on the floor along with the crowbar I seemed to have dropped. So my parents.. they got me a RUSSIA Hetaloid? To be honest, this surprised me. A lot. I thought it's be something.. way different. I mean, after seeing it was a Hetaloid from the label, I figured it was Germany, maybe Hungary. I really didn't expect Russia. Not that I was upset-nope. I was pretty glad I went ahead and got the crate opened.  
>I grabbed the instructions and read how to activate my new Russia Hetaloid and of course chose the easiest way. Soon enough, he was opening his eyes and staring down at me with a fairly bright smile.<br>"Privyet, My name is Ivan Braginskiy, you are my new master I presume?"  
>I nodded, shifting a bit awkwardly at the 'master' part "Yes..my name is yn, so there's no need to call me master-"

-Time Skip-

It's been a week since I got the Hetaloid. He's pretty nice, not how a lot of fans make him out to be, honestly. He really is quite sweet and honestly, kind of childish. But he's never annoying..oh no. I don't think Russia could _ever _annoy me…

I was extremely annoyed though, when my six am alarm went off on _Saturday._ I groaned and slowly sat up, kinda like a zombie..pfft. Looking around, I realized something was holding onto me..or..my waist and turned to see...Ivan? I blinked, staring at him. First off; why was he in my room? Second off; why was he cuddling me? Third off; _why was he specifically in my bed, under my blanket, and cuddled up to me? _

"Ivannn-" I whined softly, frowning. Thank god I'm not a bad morning person, otherwise I'd probably shove him off the bed. And really, I most likely would save for the fact that he's too heavy for me to do so.

Pale violet eyes opened and looked directly up at my face, a small smile forming. "Privyet, y/n."

I blushed lightly as he snuggled into me a bit, his head now on my lap. "I-Ivan why are you-?"

"I was lonely..why? Do you not want me in here?" he tilted his head a bit, stare intensifying. It was almost unnerving..

Biting my lip, I shook my head slightly "No..It's not that- I just didn't really expect you to be in here when I woke up. It surprised me, is all." I smiled slightly.

He nodded and closed his eyes "Good." his voice was barely above a whisper and he quickly passed out, arms securing me into place. I sighed, might as well try to get back sleep..but..how could I? I could barely even move, there was no way I could manage to lay down. I could wake him up and ask him to loosen his grip a tad, but that would be embarrassing! Well..yeah…

"..." I moved to trying to just get comfortable where I was but failed miserably, whining a bit again and finally giving into waking Ivan up then finally getting into a much more comfy position. He chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter, pulling me into his chest. My face brightened and I sighed, nuzzling into him slightly. He was warm, it was nice. It made me feel safe..

It was Monday and I had to go back to school, meaning I had to face him again… Ivan was sitting at the table, reading while I got ready and eventually left, saying bye. When I got to the school it went by quickly enough, unfortunately what felt so slow was trying to get out.

Right when I thought I was away, someone grabbed me and shoved me into a wall, causing me to yelp in pain. Now my nose hurt _and _I was going to have to deal with this shit head…

"Leave me alone!" I muttered, quickly turning around and attempting to bolt away, only resulting in being tripped and falling forehead. I immediately put my hands out to catch myself and whimpered when I hit the ground. That was really painful…

He only snickered and lifted me up by my hair. Why did no one help? Oh yeah. No one can see us..and honestly, nobody probably cares…

This went on for what seemed like forever. When he finally stopped, I was definitely bruised, one of my ankles were sprained..I would have a hard time getting home. I could hide this from Ivan..right?... Nope. Said male ended up walking up, wondering why I wasn't home yet only to find the bully fleeing and me on the ground, curled up. I don't really know what he did to him...all I know is he carried me back to the house and tried to help as best he could.

"Ivan?" I stared at his face, biting my lip "Thank you..for being worried..ehe.."

He stared blankly, before sighing and pecking my cheek "Mhm…" I sighed and nuzzled into him, closing my eyes. We were on the couch and just..cuddling. "y/n..?"

I looked up at his face and blinked "Hm?"

"YA lyublyu tebya (I love you...or what google translate says it is) "

"...huh?"

He chuckled softly "I said, I love you."

"Oh..I love you too." I smiled, closing my eyes once again.

[shitty note to end on, sorry~]


End file.
